


The Problem with Patches

by Marieroget



Series: Steel Threads [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Sherstrade, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marieroget/pseuds/Marieroget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has his equilibrium disturbed. Greg Lestrade starts a thing. John Watson is an excellent friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Musing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, but I love them all the same.

Sherlock stood gazing at the empty clearing infront of him as John Watson yelled to his left. 

'Come on! 'John had burst in through the trees and was looking expectantly, 'Sally's giving us a lift and I've a feeling she won't wait, not after that crack about birth control' Crccch! John made a sound like a police radio 'Watson to Holmes over!' Holmes are you receiving ' 

Sherlock grinned and rolled his eyes at John , and they trudged back to Sally Donovans car in a comfortable silence .On the ride back into London, Sherlock remained silent. Donovan checked the rear view mirror expectantly every so often, until finally she shook her head in disbelief. 

'You're not going to say it are you? Really not, well...... ' 

'You'll be waiting along time for an apology sergeant , you know how it is' 

'Yes, Dr Watson, it's just I thought he'd crow, like he normally does, what with you back on cases. Captive audience and all that' 

'He is here you know! 'John grumbled 

'Is he though? He doesn't look altogether here at all, you sure he's all right? ' 

'He's fine! Just in his mind palace I imagine' 

'Palace! Well there you go, that's him right there, can't have a brain like the rest of us.' 

Sherlock switched back into focus, 'Sorry who's got a brain? ' 

'Oh Good! I was wondering where you'd got to. I was starting to worry ' 

'Sergeant Donovan, I can't possibly be expected to participate in the trivialities of your day to day chit chat without risk of offence, which, I've been reliably informed is absolutely a bit not good' 

'Yup. OK I believe you, back to Buckingham brain you go then' 

Sherlock tuned out the chatter once again and pinched his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger.It had been some time since he'd entertained the possibility of getting his greedy mitts on Greg Lestrade , like Mycroft on a slice of Lemon Polenta cake.Like Mycroft too, he drooled at the thought and tamped it down so no one would suspect, but now he was presented an opportunity to grab a slice when the adults were discussing the Wisteria on the porch. He huffed a laugh and stared out of the window. He could hear Donovan taking to him again , no doubt imagining he was laughing at her in some way.She was normally right, this made him smirk and he crinkled his eyes at hers in the rear view mirror.For some reason she seemed insensed and John spent the rest of the journey talking soothingly to her. 

As the car pulled up to Baker Street, Sherlock was jostled from his musing when the electric window he was resting his forehead on slid down. He glared at Sally Donovan and she burst into laughter. 'You have reached your destination! Please exit the vehicle' 

If she didn't look in the back door pocket of her car for a while, perhaps she wouldn't find the dead squirrel he had picked up in the woods for dissection at a later date. He smirked at John as he fumbled with the door keys 'Shes right, you are in a weird mood!' There was no sting to his words, and Sherlock trailed off into thought. 

As the men climbed the 17 steps to their flat John mumbled about his happiness to be involved, glad the case was over, hadn't it been fun etcetera. Now a pause, a great big pregnant pause and they had stopped, what was with the stopping? Door open ,coat off, tea brew until comfortable , instead he was staring blankly into the Doctors face . 

'Are you even listening? Sherlock?' 

'Two sugars?' 

'At least when you're lying like a corpse I know not to bother you for a response, this is new though, have you perfected walking mind Palace? I suppose if anyone could do it you could, I bet it's like a stately home and you're conducting a tour of it now ' 

'Of course not, I'm simply musing' 

'Musing?' 

'Yes. Musing. Now if you wouldn't mind John, Tea and two sugars would be splendid' 

John opened his mouth to be outraged, but smiled instead and shuffled off muttering again 

Sherlock walked into 221B and hung his coat, when John returned with the tea , he was still holding it despite it being correctly hung on the hook. 

' Bloody Hell! you really are musing aren't you! Sherlock Holmes and the amazing amusing musing . Well, Im off for a bath, let me know if you need reminding to breathe and move. ' 

Sherlock stood still and blinked , he heard the water running and the clattering of John searching for his bath oil. Last Christmas the yarders had bought them bubble bath in the shape of children's characters and put one in a great coat with a scarf and one in an army uniform. John had hated the smell so Sherlock bought him a tasteful bottle of horse chestnut bath oil from Liberty , it reminded him of the leather of the chesterfield in his parents house. 

He looked at his hands still clutching at the shoulders of his Belstaff, then stretched out the fingers on his left hand . He had never worn a ring on his left hand, not even for a case. He wondered for a second why it was that he hadnt noticed Greg Lestrade ceasing to wear his. Only for a second though, because he knew. he hadnt allowed himself the luxury of observing Greg for a very long time. When he did look it was through the crack in a door , or a mirror. It wasnt the details of life and circumstance that he looked at when he did. It was his lovely open face, his artfully dishevelled hair, his strong careful hands. All the things he had been looking at when the conversation started in the glade this afternoon. He remembered it so vividly, and was washed with a sudden aching in his chest. All this time, he'd just moved on, he had become his work, he didnt need distraction. Here was a great glaring neon sign spelling DISTRACTION, here also was a sign bearing the legends, conflict of interest, potential disaster, chance of loss. 

Suddenly the coat buzzed. Sherlock scrambled for his phone in the pockets.  
**I'm teasing. I'm sure that ship has sailed, ignore me GL**

So. Greg had thought better of it then. Good. He didn't need the complication, it was already getting in his way. Sherlock closed his eyes and bowed his head, he would consult Johns medical books about the pain in his chest, and the lump in his throat was surely from being too hungry for too long 


	2. Caffeinated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg runs on fumes. A meet cute . Sally sits and fumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, no mercy.

Greg looked at his phone, it had been an hour since he'd sent Sherlock the text. There was no response. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but this nothing made him feel queasy. It had been years, it was silly of him to go poking about in the past. It was absolutely the right thing to do, to tell him he'd been teasing. He grabbed his phone, checked it again incase a text had snuck in, and stuffed it in his desk drawer. He was on his way to the coffee machine when he heard it buzz. Heart thumping he retrieved it only to find it was a notification from Sally Donovan who was inviting him to play Squishy strawberry saga. He closed the drawer and walked dejectedly to get coffee , and if he saw Sgt Donovan, well bollocking her for playing on her phone instead of doing paperwork would just be a bonus. 

The coffee machine was out of coffee, or rather there was only the decaffeinated option left. Greg thumped his forehead against the palm of his hand and growled. 

'Are you OK there?' 

Greg spun round to see a smartly dressed woman in a navy suit smiling at him in amusement. 'Oh, er, Yes, I'm fine. We've run out of leaded, I'm horribly dependant on the damn stuff' remembering his manners he offered his hand ' Greg Lestrade ' 

'Cheryl Fordham,oh so you're DI Lestrade I understand now, you work with that Holmes guy don't you, you probably need something stronger than coffee for that!' 

Greg smiled with his teeth clenched, who the hell was this woman? He could grouch all day long about Sherlock, in reality it was just so he could talk about him without being looked at strangely. This woman though? Cheryl was it? What right did she have to make fun of 'that Holmes guy'' 

'Is he as brilliant as they say?' she turned her attention to the machine, 'You could have a 'Cortado' thats caffeinated like whoa but short like an espresso' Worked as a barista to put myself through uni, couldn't rely on Dad too much, you know how he gets!' she smiled at him warmly 

'your Dad?' 

Cheryl blushed furiously, and looked suddenly very awkward, 'Commander Fordham, sorry, I thought I'd said , I'm Cheryl , my Dads daughter , Ha ' she laughed nervously, 'he told me to wait here, sorry I ..' 

Greg reached out and patted her arm, 'Hey no, it was my fault , bit tired, didn't pick that up ,need caffeine !' 

She beamed, 'yes , we've covered that bit' 

'So we have , lets repeat all of it shall we? Greg Lestrade..' 

Cheryl burst out a laugh and thrust her hand out 'Cheryl Fordham" 

This time Greg joined in, they were laughing so hard together they didn't notice Commander Fordham enter and sidle over to Sally Donovans desk, 'Sergeant' 

Sally looked up, her eyes widened 'Sir!' she made to stand up, but the Commander patted her shoulder and shook his head. 

'Don't get up Sergeant, I'm only here to collect my daughter for dinner.Thats her over there tallking with DI Lestrade' he paused ' A good man Lestrade, wouldn't you say Sergeant ? ' 

'Yes Sir, an excellent one' 

'Recently divorced I understand, pressure of the job perhaps,it takes a special woman to stand beside a man in our line of work' 

'Or special man ,Sir 

'What? oh yes yes of course, I'm forgetting myself Sergeant, you ladies need supporting too' he clapped her on the shoulder again and walked towards the conversation at the coffee machine 

'I didn't mean me 'she murmured . Sally narrowed her eyes at his retreating back and chewed her bottom lip ' Guv,guv,guv What have you got yourself into ' 

' Cheryl Darling!' Commander Fordham greeted his daughter with a hug , as he patted her back he smiled at Greg 'DI Lestrade, I see you've met my Cheryl' 

'Yes Sir, Good Evening , she's been advising me on the right coffee for my paperwork mountain' Greg stood straighter and turned back to the machine. 

'Tell me Greg, I can call you Greg can't I? and you must call me Tony. Have you eaten yet ? 

'No Sir, I'll grab a sandwich in a bit still got all that paper...' 

'All work and no play etc, please join us for dinner, I insist . Cheryl has talked me into taking her to The Ivy and I feel a little self conscious, could do with an ally amongst all that celebrity clientele' 

'Well, Sir I'm ..I..' 

'Excellent! I'll get my secretary to add one to our reservation, still I suppose you're no stranger to Celebrity and notoriety , you being the press golden boy of crime, thanks in no small part to the enigmatic Mr Soames! A stroke of luck you being the only one he'll work with, you must have a special relationship' 

Greg swallowed and mumbled ' Holmes, it's Sherlock Holmes, he works with Gregson and Dimmock on occasion, he just prefers, um, well, he just prefers me' 

The Commander had wandered off and was on his phone to his PA , Cheryl was still pink cheeked and fidgeted at his side, ' I'm sorry Inspector,you don't have to come, you know what he's like though, he probably won't take no for an answer' She rolled her eyes and looked stricken . The poor girl, it can't be easy with an overbearing parent , she hadn't done anything wrong. Greg took pity on her and reached for her arm. 

'Hey it's great, I've always wanted to go there, its kind of him to ask' 

'Oh Phew! I'd hate to put you in an awkward position. I'd love to hear more about Sherlock Holmes over dinner , he is fascinating isn't he. Really Something' 

Greg winced inwardly and remembered the conversation from earlier 'Oh Yes, ....he really is something alright ' 

Commander Fordham strode back to them, ' Cars here, are we fit?' Greg shuffled and looked down at his shirt. 'You look fine Greg' , whispered Cheryl ,'better than fine actually' Greg jerked his head up at her comment, she was pink to the tips of her ears and threaded her arm through her fathers to walk downstairs . The Commander turned and winked at Greg 

'Oh bugger!' thought Greg , very ,very late in the game 

Sally Donovan watched as the Inspector hopped along behind the Commander and his daughter, straightening his clothing and patting down his hair .'Oh bugger' she murmured to herself 


	3. Drinkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock doesn't feel sociable. No one is surprised.

John was rushing about fresh from the bath, pink faced and smelling of horse chestnut . Sherlock frowned to himself.

‘Are you coming or not ?, is there a reason you aren’t answering me? ‘

Sherlock held his hands up in exasperation 'You can go and report back to me, I’m not at liberty to leave this experiment currently’ he swivelled on his chair back to the microscope

‘ Which experiment is that then? Operation mope about in an unholy snit for a month? ‘

‘Don’t be ridiculous. If you want the truth of the matter, this particular mould can swiftly become toxic if not handled correctly, and I’d rather we didn’t have to vacate the premises for an indeterminate length of time. Besides, you’ll have a much better time without worrying about me ‘moping in an unholy snit’ by the canapes’

‘OK , OK Well, I won’t force you, but I’m sure Greg will be disappointed .’

‘ I very much doubt he’ll even notice I’m not there John’

’Suit yourself . I’ll save you some birthday cake’ 

John slipped on his jacket and was on his way out the door when Sherlock shouted ’ If you do I’ll post it to Mycroft!’

* * *

The Fox and Fat Hen was heaving when John arrived. Someone was already singing 'Happy Birthday to you!' as he pulled the door to the lounge bar open.To his left someone yelled ‘woohoo! Is there a Doctor in the house? ‘ and stumbling out of the throng came Molly Hooper, rosy cheeked and glassy eyed. ‘Helloooooo!’ 

John grinned at her, ‘Hello Molly! What time did you start ? you seem to be getting in the party spirit!’ 

Molly waggled her finger at him ‘Haha! Spirits actually, I’ve had two rum and cokes and three G and T’s!’ she looked behind him hopefully, ‘Is, um, is he with you? Sherlock I mean,… obviously I mean Sherlock , you know what I mean, Sorry I’m babbling, oopsie!’

‘Sorry Molly, couldn’t prise him from a dish of toxic mould, he much prefers that to booze and cake ‘ 

’ And idiots’ she sighed sadly’ 

Bless her, in her best dress , she never gives up hope , he smiled fondly 'Oh Molly, I’m sure you aren’t included in that term, I definitely am though, so let’s get to the bar and drown our sorrows shall we?’

Molly brightened and grabbed his elbow. Fighting through the crowd, John looked over to see Greg chatting with a pretty brunette. The woman was throwing her head back and laughing , clutching at his arm . ‘Who’s that with Greg ? ‘ 

‘That’s Cheryl. I think, don’t quote me, that they are ..’ she made speech marks with her fingers ‘seeing each other’ 

‘Really? He’s kept that quiet!’

‘ He’s being pretty coy about it now, changes the subject, but it looks like it to me don’t you think? The Sly old fox’ Hic! Oh, I beg my pardon. Haha!’

John burst into giggles with Molly. ‘ Are you sure you should be having another drink Molly ? We don’t want to be begging your pardon again do we!’ 

Greg spotted the giggling pair and appeared at Johns elbow with a pint and Cheryl in tow,’ Hey Mate! Have you met Cheryl? Cheryl , John, John, Cheryl’ Greg manoeuvred himself out of the way and Cheryl pressed up against John blushing furiously . Molly turned to them with a tray of sambuca shots she'd commandeered from one of the PCs . John grabbed a couple and handed one to Cheryl who downed it with a grimace. As she shuddered a cheer went up , and the singing started again. 

Gregs phone buzzed in his jacket, he pulled it out to check it as the jostling increased around him.

**Happy Birthday Old man . SH**

Greg swallowed and typed out **Ta** He stuffed the phone back in his jacket and lifted his head . Cheryl was holding a shot glass out towards him , looking quizzical . Greg really didn't feel like explaining, and especially not to her, so he smiled back and sipped at it . He saw her brow wrinkle slightly, and felt resentful that he wasn't alone. If he had been alone, perhaps his reply would've been longer, perhaps he would've phoned Sherlock, but then again maybe Sherlock should've shown his lovely face at Gregs birthday drinks 


	4. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock regrets alone. Greg regrets with company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a beta, like the sunlight

A sliver of streetlight sliced across the living room floor of 221b.It crossed two persian rugs and finally stopped at the long pale toes of Sherlocks right foot. he was sitting in the dark but for that sliver, and the harsh backlight of his phone when he brought up his text conversation with Greg.'Ta' he murmured, looking at it again.

This would not do, this sitting , this paralysis, but still he sat, unable to move. Closing his eyes he imagined what would be happening at the pub, John would be the life and soul, the young PCs would be desperate to impress, there would be cake and drinking and general objectionable merriment. He laughed through his nose, he really would've moped around by the canapés, but there probably weren't any , probably trays of breadcrumbed mystery shapes from Greenland. No, it wasn't Greenland, the yarders had laughed last time he'd referenced that freezer store. Where was it ? Finland? Why did it bother him, it wasn't relevant . Except that when he'd said it, when he'd got it wrong, Greg had looked at him with such an affectionate gleam in his eyes that it had taken his breath away and he'd excused himself and run to the toilets to splash his face with tapwater. Thats why it was important.' ICELAND!' he proclaimed proudly, then threw his phone at the sofa cushions 

* * *

A bookshelf had collapsed on him in the night. That is exactly what must've happened for John to be feeling so terrible. His every bone ached and his head thumped like a mutant rabbits foot signalling a warning for a five mile radius. He was so warm though, so comfortable, he opened his eyes and blinked at the lightshade. It wasn't his lightshade, he heard soft sleepy whuffling sounds, they weren't his either, looking over to his left side he saw the underwear clad figure of a woman. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline, he looked down at himself, he was only wearing a T-shirt and boxers. How much did he have to drink? Who the hell was that? Piecing together the last bits of the evening he made a list

* Stopped drinking after taking Gregs ill advised last pint off him
  

* Threw away Greg's pint 
  

* Got Greg in Cab 
  

* Cheryl got in cab too

OH! He looked at the sleeping woman, Cheryl! NOOoooooo, he hadn't , had he? he wouldn't do that to Greg. Greg hadn't seemed all that attentive but still, he wouldn't do that , would he? 

A groan came from the floor , John startled. 'AAAH!'

' Whaaaa!' The DI sat bolt upright from where he was lying on a pile of clothes 

'Cheryl nuzzled further into her pillow' Don't be so dramatic, some of us are still asleep' 

The men looked at each other , and then at Cheryl. John started to giggle and Greg winced as he tried to stand up, the floor had not been kind


	5. Clear as mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you make an assumption, you make an ass out of you and umption.

**No Milk. Bring milk SH**

**Also, You stopped out. Ask if they sell self respect . SH**

Johns phone buzzed relentlessly on the breakfast bar. Greg smiled weakly over the top of his coffee cup 'Sherlock again?' 

John swiped his thumb over the screen , nodding 'Sherlock. Again. Now with added judgement . Don't really have a leg to stand on there though do I ?'

Greg took a big swig of his drink and frowned. He avoided eye contact with John ' Honestly mate? I've no idea! I don't remember leaving the Fat Hen, let alone whatever shenanigans went on here. So I bow to your superior knowledge "

John burst into giggles once again 'I haven't got a clue either! We need Sherlock to deduce it . I doubt he'd be in the mood for The case of the Bed Hopping Doctor '

At the mention of Sherlock, Greg felt his scalp contract in an unpleasant way, and excused himself to the bathroom.Scowling at his reflection he let out a defeated breath.He should have just told John about his feelings for Sherlock, it really would have made things easier. Would it though? What did John really think about Greg, how would he accept that he wasn't a lads lad, he was a lad who was into lads. One in particular , Johns best friend in all the world. They had always got on well together, and he felt comfortable around him. How comfortable would John feel if he knew Greg fancied men as well as women.When he'd confided in his bunk mate at Police training college , it had ruined their easy friendship , and strained it to the point where they no longer acknowledged each other beyond an eyebrow raise at Police Functions. His ex wife had thrown it at him like a verbal grenade when they finally split, apologised for not having a cock and and ridiculous cheekbones. She wasn't ever threatened by another man, or woman for that matter, but she was threatened by Sherlock. Greg realised she had every right to feel that way, there had been no one in his life he'd ever wanted as much as Sherlock, it had blindsided him and he never felt the same about his wife again 

* * *

**Teabags.SH**

**Same to you**

**The Kraken awakes. SH**

**Bugger off**

**Remember the milk.SH**

John put his phone down and decided if he was going to go he should do it sooner rather than later, let Greg and Cheryl sort it out. Besides, there was a dairyless disaster in Baker Street, and Sherlock may start breaking things in the name of science without tea 

* * *

Sherlock was chuckling to himself thinking about the scale of Johns hangover, they had plenty of milk, he'd have to remember to pour it away before he returned. He decided to use his mischief as an excuse to ring Greg, then maybe he could apologise for not having turned up at the pub last night. It was quite taxing thinking up potential conversation points, he early did prefer to text and anyway ..   
_'Hello?'_ A woman had answered, he must've hit the wrong contact, he looked at his phone , no, it was right, the screen said GL. Heart thumping , Sherlock contemplated hanging up _'Hello? Are you there? '_

'Detective Inspector Lestrade please'

_'Sorry, he's in the shower, can I take a message?.....Hello?'_

Sherlock dropped the phone like it had burned him and walked to the sink to pour away the milk. He could hear the woman still trying to get a response . This feeling was intolerable, this burning queasiness. He needed nicotine. Where had John put the patches? Ah yes, he'd hidden them in a box of chamomile tea. Childsplay, neither of them drank Chamomile tea, and no one asked for it enough to warrant a brand new box of it. As he opened the box and ferreted for the nnicotine patches he realised the irony of the situation. Here he was wanting a cigarette, but what he was doing was literally patching over the problem . Screw the bloody patches, he decided to go and buy cigarettes. Still a couple on his arm couldn't hurt, he peeled the backing strips, slapped them on and wandered off to the corner shop, with no shoes on and a £10 note between his teeth.

* * *

'Did I hear my phone go?' 

Cheryl pulled her top on over her head . 'Yeah! Some guy, if it's that important they'll call back'

Greg wandered out to the kitchen to see if John had remembered anything in his absence, but there was no sign of him . Cheryl rushed past him as he turned back to the bedroom. 'Thanks for a great night Greg, I have to go , Ive got to meet Dad for lunch , I totally forgot. My heads totally thumping! Great Party, hope you enjoyed your birthday honey' She kissed him on the cheek, hopped to put on her shoe and she was gone.

Greg stood bemused.Should check his phone, what if it was work? He shuffled into the bedroom , and picked it up off the bedside table . _Recent Calls 1 - Holmes_ Fantastic. God he'd picked the wrong week to give up smoking. Still, there was probably still a packet round here somewhere, hidden when he was weakening . Bloody Cheryl, Why did she answer the phone? What would the message have said? It was unusual for Sherlock to call, he never called. Ever. Bloody Cheryl! He was no wiser as to the events of last night, if only she'd stayed a bit , but she had to rush off to lunch with .. her Dad. Christ, he didn't need to worry about his job as well. Where were the DAMN CIGARETTES?! 


	6. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg remembers , just not what happened last night

_New Unread Messages_

**JohnMobile -Sorry for skipping off mate, feel like death. Didn't fancy a chat with Cheryl! Still not sure what happened there tbh.See ya later**

Yes , well. Not just John on that one!

**CherylF - Dad says Hi :) Hope yr head ok .lol**

Greg thought it would be worth betting that 'Dad' has never said 'Hi' in his life.

**Unknown - This is my new number**

Whoever that was was a bloody idiot.

**SallyWorkMobile- 3 missed calls**

Probably nothing to worry about, better call just in case.

_'Donovan'_

'Hi Sally, I missed a call from you?'

_'Guv! Freaks down here at a crime-scene driving everyone mad, I'm sorry to call you on your day off ,when I tell him he can't be here he laughs at me.'_

'Oh, Right. Er...'

_'Can I hand him the phone? will you talk to him? '_

'I suppose'

 _Hang on_

Greg stood phone to his ear, stomach fluttering. He hadnt spoken directly to Sherlock in a month. Last nights text exchange had been weird and brief. He heard the sound of Sherlocks baritone arguing with Sally . 

_'Holmes'_

'Sherlock, Why are you annoying Sgt Donovan?' 

There was a long silence. Greg swallowed and chewed his lip.

 _'Nice one Guv, I don't know what you said, but he's gone as fast as his great lanky legs can carry him . I owe you a bacon roll'_

The phone line went dead. He hadn't said anything really, Sherlock hadn't said anything actually. The hopes of this sorting itself out on it's own were slim. Which meant action. What possible outcome was there? The implications for himself and Sherlock if it transpired there was more to this than a professional admiration (one way , obviously) were numerous. First there was the conflict of interest, then of course the big gay Unicorn in the room. What would his team think of Greg if he no longer was a scruffy divorced workaholic (perfectly standard for a Detective Inspector) and instead was a lovesick 40 something tragedy fawning over his Byronic consultant . This awful twisting in his ribs. He'd lived with it this long and survived, he just stable the damn unicorn and continue his dedication to duty above all else. Sherlock wasn't the only one who could be married to his work. He stepped to the kitchen cupboard and called Sally back. _'Guv?'_

'Donovan, bring me up to speed on the case would you I'll be with you after I've had a shower. Wheres the scene?'

_'It's your day off Guv?, honestly we can manage...'_

'Crime never has a day off Donovan, you know that' 

_'Alright Batman, I'll send a car for you, might want to neck a berocca , could drag on and you're older than you were yesterday_

'Ha ha , See you in a bit then '

* * *

**Five Years earlier**

'We're here' Greg looked up and down the building with a frown'It's not that nice round here are you sure you'll be OK? ... Sherlock, please say something'

' I wasn't aware there was anything to say, but fine , thank you for your hospitality , I had a super time ' 

'Sher.. you know what I mean '

' Are you perhaps referring to my outstaying my welcome?

' You didn't , you just, you cant , I cant . Bloody Hell Sherlock I'm a married man'

' I notice you didn't say you weren't interested '

' Of course I'm interested, I'd be a bloody idiot if I wasn't. I'll remind you , I'm a married man '

' Unhappily so'

' Sherlock!'

' What! She's not happy either! She hasn't cheated on you yet, but she will ,and then how married will you be'

' I need to shut this down right now. You can't work with me if this keeps happening. You need to let it go. ' Greg turned in his seat , Sherlock had dropped his chin and was staring down at his hands . ' The work we do. It's important. You're important to it, to me. I can't have you messing up your beautiful brain with bloody drugs, ... I can't have you messing up my very ordinary coppers brain with this ...this ' he fluttered his hand between them ' fantasy' 

' Fantasy?' Sherlocks eyebrows shot into his hairline, he turned with a pleading look in his eye ' I will tell you now, and only now. This isn't fantasy. This is my life. I never even wanted a fix as much as I want you to be mine. To be allowed to touch you , it's intolerable' 

' This is ridiculous. We need to work together. If you can't do that, I don't want you back at another crime scene. You see everything. You see things no one else can, surely you can see that this isn't going to happen. I am married. '

' Very Well. ' sherlock bolted from the car and stormed off towards his bedsit. 

The next day Greg was chatting to the forensics team when he heard a wolf whistle . Turning to chastise someone for harassment in the workplace, he saw the silhouette of a tall man striding towards the car . With the sun behind him, he looked like a superhero, more whistles came from the team. If yesterday Sherlock had looked broken, today he looked defiant , and bloody fantastic truth be told. Yesterday he'd been wearing jeans and a ratty t-shirt under a sports jacket, he looked too big for his clothes and today they fit, boy did they fit. A long woollen trench swooped like a victorian villain, Was he wearing a suit? What the hell? 

'Lestrade, what do we have ' 

'Sherlock, you look um...'

'What?'

'Different'

' It was time'

Greg watched Sherlocks back as he ducked forward under the tape . He wasn't going to fight him anymore, he really was going to let it go. Good. Well, that was good. What a relief. It was a shame relief seemed to feel exactly like disappointment. 


	7. Jammie Dodgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets biscuits and a clue

Trudging up the stairs of 221b John was accosted by Mrs Hudson. 

'PSSST!' she hissed . When he didn't immediately move she tugged him by the arm into her flat. 'Good grief, you can't take a hint can you!'

'Sorry Mrs Hudson, I'm a wee bit hungover. Slow on the old uptake ' he tapped his forehead'What can I do for you?'

'Question Number One, Has he run out of patches? Two, Why is he smoking again and C why are you letting him?'

'Three, I'm Not and one no he hasn't and what was the second question?'

'B Why is he smoking? 

'B no idea and Two No idea' 

' Right, right. Well D what are you going to do about it?' 

'I'm not his Mum Mrs Hudson, It's all I can do to get him to eat !' John pulled a packet of biscuits from his Tescos bag 'I got him some Jammie dodgers because he likes them for afternoon tea '

'Not his mum' Mrs Hudson narrowed her eyes at him , ' Something has set him off, you need to find out what it is'

' I'll have a go, but he seems quite distracted . OH I see, Yes , Then I agree something has set him off '

* * *

John expected a waft of gauloises to fill his nose as he walked into the living room. Instead there was the same old books and toast that had filled it the last time he was in it. 'SHERLOCK!' 

'John' 

'Where are you?I can hear you but I can't see you?'

' Too easy' 

'What is?'

'Hiding from you' Sherlock slid out from under the sofa. 'It's very dusty under there John, We need a better cleaner' 

' We don't have a cleaner ! I do it. I should also say in my defence, that actually I don't live here at the moment' 

' Don't you? ' Sherlock seemed genuinely surprised 

'No I don't, occasionally I'll stay over If we're late back but no, I live in clapham'. Why did you think I wasn't here when you called me?'

' I thought you were out a lot ! ' 

' For a genius you can be remarkably unobservant Sherlock! ' 

Sherlock paused and narrowed his eyes at John ' Why do you do my shopping then?'

' Thats a good question! ' he ferreted in his shopping bag 'I got the milk and I bought some Jammie Dodgers' 

' Why do I care if you brought Jammie Dodg..' Sherlock flung his arm out dramatically to dismiss the whole biscuit discussion. He caught Johns expression and stopped . 

' I'll put the kettle on shall I?' 

'Please do' 

* * *

Sherlock stood looking out into the street thoughtfully nibbling his biscuit. 'Was the party good? I can assume you enjoyed yourself considering you didn't wake up alone.

'How the hell did you know that?' 

' Faint smell of vanilla, too strong for food , weak enough to have faded over the day. Can't be Mrs Hudson, although her tell tale Yardley Lavender is there as well ' The detective turned ' What did she want? ' 

John looked at the floor and took a breath 'she...'

'Oh . Smoking. Yes , moment of weakness , there seem to be a lot of those at the moment . I'll endeavour to revert to patches , she shouldn't worry "

' I thought I smelled them on you in the woods a few weeks ago, you told me it was the remnants of a forest fire!' 

Sherlock smirked ' Speaking of smelling things, vanilla . New girlfriend?' 

'Yes' Sherlocks eyes widened in surprise, he actually hadn't predicted that deduction was correct it seemed too speculative . 'NO! you fool. Not me. Greg' 

'Greg?

'Yes, It was Gregs new girlfriend' 

'Gre..Lestrade doesnt have a girlfriend! '

'That , genius, is where youre wrong. He most certainly does. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off for a bath ' 

Sherlock stared at his biscuit, no longer hungry. This was no good, he needed more data. he should just ask John about the woman. 

'JOHN!'

'WHAT?'

' WHY ARE YOU HAVING A BATH IF YOU DON'T LIVE HERE?' 

' I DO LIVE HERE, I"M JUST OUT A LOT' 

Sherlock wasn't happy when he thought the woman that answered the phone was a one night stand, but now she was a ... GIRLFRIEND . Yuck. It was all happening again. The sickening twist of the unrequited snake, its silver scales slicing through his insides . He had been unable to speak to Greg on the phone earlier. He should speak though, before it was too late, before this girlfriend became a wife. What was he offering as an alternative? He picked up the biscuit and swallowed it whole, choking in the process. 

'SHERLOCK! DON'T CHOKE PLEASE , I'M HALFWAY THROUGH A WET SHAVE'

*COUGH! * I"M FINE! *COUGH* 


	8. Shepherds pie with peas and awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally Donovan daydreams. Greg gets an unexpected visitor

Sally Donovan sat on the bonnet of her car waiting for the PC she had dispatched to get coffee. Lazy Cow, she sniggered to herself. Still, perks of the job sending someone for coffee, she felt rubbish and there's no greater unburdening than to make someone else feel rubbish. Bloody good job she was a good copper, because at times she could be a horrible human, she knew that, she worked damn hard not to care about it either. Can't be sentimental , clouds the judgement, fogs the brain. Bloody Hell, she was starting to sound like the freak in her head. Bloody Sherlock bloody Holmes, now, there was a horrible human. He'd raced off like a scolded cat earlier, God knows what the Guv had said to him, and God knows why Sherlock listened. There were two people Sherlock Holmes listened to, without question, John 'pocket rocket' Watson and DI 'Silver fox'. She sniggered to herself again, at least the freak had taste, he didn't listen to anyone who was taxing on the eye. What if he was gay? What if he was anything? Wouldn't that be a thing of wonder, that big sweeping coat falling to the floor and those great long legs striding across a room towards...

'Donovan?'

Sally slid down the bonnet. "Guv!...when did you get here?'

'A minute ago, you were busy scheming'

Sally laughed nervously. ' What makes you say that!'

' Sally, I always think you're scheming, you have a...' He waved his hand towards her'... plotty face' 

'Sir?'

' Thats not sexist, I'm not a sexist, you know that, I pushed for you to be on this team. You're a fantastic copper, you just...er... have this faraway look sometimes , like you've been really clever and the rest of us are idiots' 

' Oh GOD! ..Like HOLMES...really??' 

' I don't know what you have against Sherlock, he's a gift to us, he sees things no one else would even consider. He's brilliant, so sharp he could cut himself on a daily basis. You could do a lot worse than be like him. Just , you know, not socially.' He strode off in the direction of the forensics team, leaving a stunned Sally Donovan blinking in his wake.

DI 'Silver fox' and the Consulting Mr Darcy. She should really get home and write that up . What if the Guv was gay? God, he'd be knee deep in boys begging to call him Daddy. Sherlilocks would be bloody lucky to get him, he'd be quite the catch. Thinking about it though, if a man was going to get him, it would be someone handsome , confident enough in their own abilities to not be threatened by the Guvs job. It would also be someone who wouldn't mind the long and unsociable hours, the work coming above all else. They would be bloody perfect for each other, Lestrades easy going charm would diffuse the spiky edges of the consulting Detective. Except, thats what Dr Watson did for Holmes. Shame. 

' DONOVAN!'

' COMING GUV!'

* * *

It was a little after midnight when Greg returned home, he was walking up the steps to his front door when it opened. Cheryl stood on the doorstep smiling broadly. 'Greg!' 

' Cheryl , not that its not nice to see you, this is a surpr....,scratch that, what are you doing in my house?' 

'Oh, I thought this was a good idea and I see now that you're angry. I made dinner?' she looked at him apologetically

' Dinner?'

' I got your spare key from the neighbour, I said it would be okay because I just wanted to make my boyfriend dinner after a hard days work. Don't be mad with them , they were so happy for you to have finally met someone' 

'Cheryl'

' Shepherds Pie with mustard in the mash'

' Cheryl'

' A bottle of red and chocolate mousse'

'CHERYL!'

Cheryl stopped talking , but her lip continued to wobble 

' You are not my girlfriend, I don't have a girlfriend!'

' Thats what Mr Holmes said' her face crumpled and tears filled her eyes. 

' Sherlock was here?' 

' YES! he was..he was.. looking for you. He was bloody rude in fairness, not at all like the blog says. He said some very cruel things about Daddy and me ! 'she cried in earnest and dropped her head.

' Greg softened, he had seen Sherlock take people down before, as much as Cheryl was over eager, she wasn't a bad person. He walked up the steps and put his arm round her. 'Come on, lets have some shepherds pie and I'll call you a cab for later' Cheryl sobbed . He knew the added volume was partly to do with her not getting her own way. Sherlock had probably been spot on about 'Daddy'.


	9. Mash and indigestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pie isn't all that humble

Greg chewed theatrically on his shepherds pie, 's'delicious ' he managed to garble out. Who knew mashed potato could be so hard to digest. Cheryl continued to push her dinner around the plate , sniffling. Greg swallowed a mouthful, knowing that it was indigestion city from here on in. He smiled at Cheryl and decided that even this awkward conversation was going to be easier to have than anymore of the food on his plate. 'What were you thinking honey?' 

Cheryl looked up abruptly at the endearment.Her lip wobbled 'Honey?'

'Hey! I'm not a sexist,I have a senior officer who would break me in two if I was, I'm a concerned party, and right now I'm concerned about you...What made you think ..I mean..we've never even kissed! ...I've never said I wanted to kiss you..Never made a move at all...ever...'

'Yes, Yes Okay, you can stop now' her cheeks flamed with embarrassment. 'I get it, I really do' 

' Look. I'm not trying to be a dickhead here'

'And yet you're doing so well! ' 

'That isn't fair Cheryl, You broke into my house'

' I DIDN'T BREAK IN! ...I borrowed a spare key and cooked you dinner! you're Welcome dickhead!' 

Greg pushed his plate to one side, this was not going to be logic and reason, it was going to be bargaining with a toddler. He leant forward to speak just as his phone buzzed on the table.

**There is a strange woman in your house. Do not go out with her under any circumstances . SH**

Greg chuckled then looked up at his dinner companions horrified face ' Sorry, sorry. I can't switch it off, work phone ' 

'I've done it again haven't I? Ive gone out with my father! Holmes was right! '

' For one I'm not that old Cheryl' she raised an eyebrow . He pointed at her 'Hey, if you remember you've come running after me. Also, two we aren't going out !'

'And whatever happened last night ' he looked at his phone to check the time, it was approaching 1:30 am ' The night of the 23rd ...' 

' This isn't an official interview!'

' Yes, sorry. Force of habit '

'ARGH!' she threw her hands up. ' Look. Nothing happened last night. You were a perfect gentleman. I stripped to my bloody underwear and all you did was throw John Watson at me! and HE is such a gentleman he was more worried about me catching a cold so he spent nearly an hour trying to wrap me in bedsheets' 

**You haven't replied. I will assume she has you drugged. I am coming with backup. SH**

**There is no back up. It will just be me. SH**

Greg glanced at his phone as the texts came in. He shook his head fondly.Cheryl started to whimper, 'That look! thats a look I wanted . Not this you've been a silly girl face you wear when you look at me. So what if I've been a silly girl. We've been out for dinner and coffee and I brought you packed lunches. Of course I thought we were going out, I just thought you were ... shy'

'Shy? Thats not a word thats been used to describe me before'

' But, you're single, good looking, have a good job. Why wouldnt you want to be in a relationship with me? Daddy says you're a good man, he picked you out himself' 

' Well, Thats nice of him but I really don't want to date your Dad'

' Well of course not! you aren't g...oh. Oh my god. Are you gay?' 

Greg considered his response a bit too long to be a straight denial.He looked at Cheryl and wondered how he could put it. This was his career, this was the point where he chose to talk about his sexuality or not. What difference did it make really? However, what business was it of Cheryls, and her Fathers for that matter.

' You aren't? You just don't want to go out with me and you're thinking of a way to put it so you don't offend me'

Or that could work. He took a deep breath in ' Look Cheryl...' She held a hand up to stop him. 

'Its OK, it's OK. Wow. I knew this day would come,I just didn't know it would hurt this much . Ive always been told I cant just click my fingers and get everything my own way. Its just that I have been able to, until now' 

The doorbell rang. Greg panicked, Sherlock! There was no way he could style this out with Sherlock indignant and glorious on the doorstep. He gulped. "TAXI!' Came the shout through the letterbox.


	10. Doorstepping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg needs to sleep. Sherlock never does

Greg dozed on the couch, a glass of the red wine in his hand tipping dangerously towards the floor. It was indeed very good wine, he should've insisted Cheryl take it with her when she left.It was a little after 3 am. On the coffee table his phone lit up and buzzed.

**Are you alone?SH**

It took him a second and he slowly typed a reply . **Yes**

**Please confirm you are Greg. SH**

Greg tipped his head back against the sofa and sighed **Don't be ridiculous** His eyelids started to droop again.

**I believe you are Greg . SH**

This could go on for a while, Sherlock didn't sleep to a schedule, maybe he could keep this up but Greg was not really in the mood for vague conversation. Cheryl's emotions had wrung him out, he'd felt pity for her until she tried one last ditch attempt to snog him before he escorted her to the taxi. **It's very late**

**Not too late I hope. SH**

Greg swiped his thumb over the text frowning. **I'll speak to you tomorrow** He got up and put the wineglass in the kitchen and made his way towards the bedroom.His phone buzzed again, should he even look? God , Didn't Sherlock know humans needed sleep! Sighing heavily, he picked up his phone. 

**Please open the door. Its raining. SH**

* * *

Greg stood at the front door and listened. There was silence. He strained to hear, but could hear nothing but a few birds wakening early confused by the street lighting . 'Sherlock?'

'I'm here, I thought you weren't going to let me in'

'I haven't yet. Give me one good reason why I should?It's three in the bloody morning'

'That's the reason.

'What?that it's three in the bloody morning?'

'Yep. Anything could happen to me. Fox attack, badger frenzy'

Greg laughed ' Badger frenzy?'

'It's possible'

Greg unlocked the door but left the chain on. Sherlock peeked through the sliver of door. There were raindrops in his hair and they glistened in his hair like glitter,his cheeks were rosy and his eyes were pleading 

' Am I not to come in then?

' I don't know if its a good idea'

'Its a great idea, a miraculous idea. It'll be the greatest idea you ever had'

' Sherlock..."

' No listen to me, please. I had anticipated saying this inside, but if this is what I have then this is what I work with' 


	11. Brave heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out.It's really very simple

'I hate people...' Sherlock began.

'Oh, Jesus Christ, Hang on '.The noise of the chain slipping off cut through the cold morning.

' Thank you, I could've broken in easily. For a Police officer you're quite lax with your home security'

' Have you come all the way here at three in the morning to chastise me about my front door lock?' 

The two men locked eyes in the gloom of the hallway.'No.I did not.' he stepped over the threshold and softly curled his fingers in the front of the DIs shirt. As he reached behind to close the door, raising an eyebrow he put the chain back on without looking. Greg huffed a laughing breath. 

'As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted .I hate people...' He touched the fingers of his gloved hand to the older mans mouth to stop any protest.' I've thought of nothing else but this for hours now, Life has at times become intolerable, and the things that made it tolerable, that carried me through, were not things at all, they were people. It was quite the realisation I can tell you! John Watson for one is incredibly important to me.It has helped my work and my interpersonal skills immensely to have him in my life'

'Yes. I agree. '

Sherlock growled in frustration ' There, you're doing it again! I list the people that have changed my life for the better, and you are nothing but happy about it!How can you be so calm?'

' I am happy about it! Nothing makes me happier than seeing the man you've become. It's such a far cry from when I met you, how can I help but be pleased about it'

'Because I'm not! I'm not pleased when you smile and it wasn't me that caused it. I hate that you are so content without my presence.It's just you! I may not like Johns friends, but I don't feel sick when they share a pint together. I'm not a good man.' he hung his head and slumped against the wall.

' You are a good man, you solve crimes and help prevent numerous others, in a fraction of the time it would take me. What you are describing, I've felt like that. I try to stamp all over it, you need people that care about you, so they can do it when I'm not around' 

Sherlock straightened and began to pace , flapping his hands wildly as he talked ' I can't get this wrong. I can't be wrong about you, but I can't think. I've been bloody wound up like a hive of angry bees since this afternoon. Why was she here? I know you've kissed her, I smelled her on you. I want to scrub your skin off to get rid of the odour'

'Whoa! hold on there with the crazy , for your information she kissed me. I didn't kiss her back.' 

  


'Have mercy on me please, I cannot bear this a second longer,... but if I do , and it doesn't,...it doesn't. WHY? Why are you happy for me Greg? Why don't you care enough to be jealous? Why have I allowed this again? ' Sherlock slammed his back against the hall wall and slid down it to a crouch

' Oh you silly sod!' Greg looked down affectionately at the man before him. ' Of course I care, I'm not jealous , because I only want the best for you, even if that isn't me' 

'You are the best for me. I...' Sherlock looked up wretched as a fat tear welled and burst free from his lashes ' I Love you' 

The answering smile was so wide that it split the DIs face in two and his eyes grew glassy. ' Yes , I rather think you do don't you.' He crouched down infront of the detective and leant forward to whisper in his ear 'which is a lucky coincidence, because I don't think I've loved anyone but you in many ,many years' he leant back and pressed his lips softly to Sherlocks and tasted the salty tear that had made its way down his face.

' That woman has an Electra complex . Don't let her kiss you again'

' Who should I kiss instead?' Greg raised an eyebrow and licked his bottom lip.

'Me. Only me. Please Greg, please . Only me' He surged forwards and wrapped himself around the older man clutching at him desperately and murmuring 'please ' between kisses.

Greg was overwhelmed, this was a stupidly long time coming. He knew what he felt a long time ago, but to know what it physically felt like? that was something else entirely. It was limbs and tongues and the cold floor of the hall, and it was the middle of the damn night. It was nothing short of a miracle. His heart thumped against his ribs like the loudest bell in the Church tower , pealing out a joyous sound.There was no question that this was the right thing to do, Sherlock had arrived with his heart hanging so far out that it was practically traiiling on the pavement. It was humbling, and he lost his breath. They broke apart with a gasp. Both searching the others face for signs of trouble, and finding nothing but returned concern.

The laugh came from nowhere, it was relief and happiness between them . 'C'mon Detective, I'm taking you to bed and we'll talk about it in the morning ' 

Greg hauled himself up and extended a hand, Sherlock sprang to his feet, but took the hand anyway, he twined his long fingers through Gregs . ' I didn't think I could ever deserve your love, but I wanted it all the same' He dropped his eyes , ashamed 'I don't want to broadcast this, I want you to myself. I don't know how long for'. He pulled Greg close to him ' but I won't get bored finding out' 

A shiver ran up Gregs spine as he considered the implications of that . ' We don't need to broadcast it. I worried about everyones opinion on this but yours and mine. In the end , thats all that really matters. C'mon , bed, it's late. Some of us have to do a day job and not just consult'

'Yes , I think though, as you've worked a lot of your day off, you may be due some time off in lieu. Also...' Sherlock leant forward and kissed him soundly ' Happy belated Birthday, Its not much, but I brought you me '

Greg placed a hand on the younger mans cheek. ' It's perfect, I will treasure it' 


	12. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all last nights communication, theres a distinct lack of it today.

The delicious aroma of fresh coffee waking him gently from his slumber, a soft kiss on his forehead and a rumbling voice in his ear. Would have been great, really great, still if he didn't open his eyes, that could still be happening. Try as he might, he knew it was futile, he was awake and alone. Despite the declaration and the begging, Sherlock had gone before Lestrade awoke. He opened his eyes and blinked away his disappointment, getting out of his bed and shuffling to the kitchen feeling so very different to the way he had hoped.

The coffee machine burbled happily on the countertop and Greg ran his fingers along the mugs on the shelf. There was no way of predicting how this would go now, what was it that had made Sherlock leave? Had he felt too exposed, Greg knew him to be intensely private, and what if the big reveal had been to much? Or in fact ,when the dust had settled he'd realised that sentiment really was not a luxury he could afford. Greg drew in a shuddering breath, unsurprised by the pain in his chest, he couldn't bear to be the thing to drive Sherlock back to 'unhealthy' behaviour. He would have to be the bigger person, it had been a miracle for Sherlock to tell him he loved him, he would always have that ,he didn't need a mind palace to remember that in incredible detail.

* * *

Sally Donovan leant her head against the top of the car, really she shouldn't have had anything to drink when she got in, what with the early shift looming, but then Sally didn't do anything by halves. The grey morning was playing havoc with her hair and she wondered how long she could stand still without being disturbed, it was nice and quiet down by the river, if a little marred by the smell of the silty Thames. "SARGE" Reverie disturbed, ugh, She lifted her head ' Coming"

A PC was walking up the bank with a large bundle in his arms. 'Whats that?' 

'Dunno Sarge, it could be nothing? It doesn't look like it's been here that long though?..could be linked'

The case was dragging on and they were no closer to finding Lydia Langford, all leads were important. The tip off about the warehouse had come in first thing and although there were signs of a struggle , there wasn't anything linking it to the missing girl.She squinted at the bundle the closer she got until she noticed the red buttonhole .

"Oh Fuck it, I know that coat! Shake it out !' The coat unfurled and there, in all its glory was Sherlocks Belstaff. 'Where was it?'

'Down at the bottom of the slipway,Under a rock'

'Under a Rock? Show me.. like he'd left it? Like he was coming back for it? Damnit! Why did you move the coat, I'm working with Idiots! ' Sally stopped in her tracks and frowned at the ground. 

Whirling to face the PC , who stood trembling , she pointed at the coat accusingly 'Stop putting words in my mouth you!' The PC looked shocked and dropped the coat like it was alive. "JESUS! Do I have to do everything myself??' She grabbed it from the floor 

'Well? ...SHOW ME WHERE IT WAS' The PC hurried down to show her,red blotches of embarrassment springing up across his neck .

* * *

**Stop overthinking** Greg was composing a text to Sherlock , he'd typed out and rejected at least 50 versions of 'its not you its us' when his phone rang .

_'Hi Guv, Sorry to disturb, hope you got a lie in at least'_ Greg laughed bitterly . _'Look I really am sorry, but not really because theres been a development in the Langford case and I thought I should let you know personally'_ '

'Yes Sal, thats fine. Go ahead'

_' We had a tip off about a possible holding place early this morning, anonymous caller. When we got here theres definite signs someone has been here but not enough evidence to concretely suggest it was Langford._

'Right. But you didn't find anything?

_' Well we did find something..._

'Well, out with it then Donovan'

_'Its Fr,,Sherlock Holmes's Coat Guv, the thing he lives in. We found it here, without him in it'_

There was a silence that stretched into awkward territory, and Sally couldn't bear it _'Guv, did you hear me?... is the line bad?'_

'Yes Donovan. I heard you. I'm just, ...not sure what this means'

 _' What should I do now? well, I'll tell you what I am doing and you can tell me if I got it right, thats more like it'_ She laughed like a teenager, and he was grateful she was amusing herself, it gave him a bit of thinking time and to get his breathing back under control.

 _'So I've got two of the guys combing the shoreline and forensics are examining the warehouse, will you want to come down here or shall I see you back at the coop?'_

Greg burst out laughing, 'How long have you been calling it that? You went nuts at Sherlock when he called it that!'

_' Yeah, well, sometimes he's not far wrong when he calls us headless chickens Guv, Don't bloody tell him, he'll be unbearable. Like, more than normal'_

'See you at the coop then Donovan'

_'Yup,stay Clucky'_

Greg shook his head fondly at her cheek, she was a challenge, but her comic timing was spot on. He trusted her with his life, but he also trusted she would never miss an opportunity to get the last word 

**Where are you? GL**

Carrying the coat back to the car, Sally felt the pocket buzz and searched to find the phone within. There was the Guvs text , and she rolled her eyes that none of them had thought to check the bloody pockets when they'd found the coat. 


	13. Tea and no Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is still missing . Desperate measures mean help from the British Government.

John was sitting in 'not Johns chair' clasping his hand over his mouth looking at Greg, who was sitting in Johns chair. John didn't live in 221b currently, but his chair had never left, it had a short sojourn to the upstairs bedroom every now and then, but at this present moment , it was sitting, having waited patiently for John , occupied by a fidgety DI.

'Tell me again why we're here?' 

Greg looked up at the wall of pictures of the Langford case. 'Incase we missed something, have you looked? I keep looking , but I have no idea how his mind works'

' and I do? I've never known, if anyone knows it at all it's you, or maybe, you know..'

' Don't say it!'

'The Dark side of the British Government...'

'Don't!' Greg started to giggle

'A Disturbance in the force ...'

'Seriously'

'The Ginger manipulator' John burst out laughing .The pair of them were so consumed in amusement that neither noticed the sitting room door open and a thoroughly unamused figure stepping in . 

'Ahem, I was under the impression gentlemen, that this was a crisis meeting?' Mycroft pursed his lips disapprovingly.

'HOW the HELL do you do that?' John looked up at Mycroft open mouthed. 'Is it 'Cause I said your name three times?'

Greg jumped to his feet' Mycroft' he gave a curt nod .

' I have not got the luxury of time gentlemen, shall we?' He looked expectantly.

' Yes, Yes of course, we were wondering if Sherlock had stumbled on something , when he went to the warehouse, and if he did, whether he saw fit to leave a trail here' Greg waved his hand at the wall of evidence, brightly coloured strings leading in all directions.

Mycroft moved across to the wall silently and narrowed his eyes,John cleared his throat to speak but the elder Holmes held up a hand in dismissal. John looked over at Greg and rolled his eyes. He made a capital Tea with his hands and Greg nodded, so he marched off into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter he wondered if a kettle would distract or enhance proceedings , tea was always helpful, so Mycroft would just have to deal with it. With a smirk, John wandered off down to say hello to Mrs Hudson , and, if she happened to have baked, then , she would be more than happy to part with a few tasty morsels. 

By the time John returned, Greg was sitting in not Johns chair peering over at Mycroft, who seemed to have been replaced with a Madame Tussaud's waxwork. John boiled the kettle again, not sure how long he'd been gone . As predicted Mrs Hudson woo-hooed her way into the room bearing a plate of warm scones with jam and cream. Mycrofts hand wobbled almost imperceptibly as she held one out towards him. "You'll have one won't you Mr Holmes? I know how much you like my scones, and these have your favourite strawberry preserve on them, my sister sent a pot last week' He didn't look at her directly, but shot the scones a sideways glance.She patted his arm ' I'll leave one here for you' . 

Sighing she turned to the others, ' What has he got himself into now Dr Watson, he was in a frightful state yesterday, banging doors and screeching on the violin, some very creative cursing going on '

' Very frustrating case Mrs Hudson' Greg smiled apologetically at her, but the sharp little thing was fixing him in a very strange gaze. His mouth went dry and he hid behind the tea John handed him.

'Yes, I imagine it is. Sherlock does set his mind on something and get very carried away doesn't he ?'

Mycroft shot her a look and then turned his laser focus on Greg. Greg, unsure what the hell was happening waved weakly at him in panic.

' OH! Of course, Oh Sherlock. Distraction, I've told him before, but despite our sharing parents, we are very different in many ways'

'Yes you are, and it's no bad thing. We can't all want the same thing young man. Sherlock thrills at a chase, and you at my sisters jam. 

'Jam, is a lot less dangerous Mrs Hudson'

'But no less addictive Mr Holmes' she raised her eyebrow and held the plate towards him'

'Touché' he replied meekly as he graciously accepted the plate.

' Yup, yeah, jam is great. So, have you found anything?' John looked thoroughly put out , until he remembered his free chair and leapt into it enthusiastically , almost spilling his tea.

' The Ex husband, ...this is not about money, extorting Langford, ...but it is about control of his ex wife, he sees her as property. Find him, you'll find her, and, I suspect my ...sentimental little brother'

'Sentimental?? Have I missed something?' John looked between the other three occupants of the room and found no answers' OH COME ON! He's my best friend, you can't keep doing this, he tells me things all the time. He trusts me with everything '

Mycroft raised an eyebrow as he delicately lifted a half of scone ' Everything? Dr Watson?' he took a bite and closed his eyes in bliss, making a little noise of appreciation. 

' He promised to. I made him swear on Greg's life!'

' MY life?'

' Yeah well, you know you and Mrs Hudson are the only other people he would actually miss, sorry Mycroft, no offence'

Mycroft, basking in a jam and cream afterglow waved a dismissive hand 'none taken'

'Mate, I know I'm his best mate , but he doesn't pickpocket me just to get me to come round to get my stuff back'

'He doesn't do that!'

'He does it all the time! you haven't come over for a while though, there's a pile of handcuffs in the bedroom.' he took a sip of tea, looking up to three pairs of curious eyes 'I LOOKED for clues! '

Greg shook his head and pulled out his phone to ring Sally . _'Hi you've reached the voicemail of Sally Donovan, I'm unable to take your call right now, please leave your name and number or don't . Either way, busy lady, important work etcetera ...'BEEP!'_ he wandered down the hall to Sherlocks room. 'Donovan it's me. See what you can find on the ex husband, I'll need current address and car reg etc, see if he has any connection to the warehouse , and send uniform round when we have the address. Keep me posted.

As he pushed the door to Sherlocks room open, he was aware of the faint scent of Sherlocks insanely expensive aftershave and walked over to the dresser, Creed Green Irish Tweed, he picked up the bottle and sniffed it. There were four pairs of handcuffs , the bloody artful dodger had tried to get him to come round four times? He sighed heavily, couldn't just use the bloody phone like a normal person. Standing clutching the bottle of aftershave to his chest, he wondered how long he could reasonably stay in Sherlocks room, now that Mrs Hudson and Mycroft Holmes had developed psychic abilities. John seemed to know how important Sherlock thought Greg was, but once again he imagined a look of horror as he realised the nature of their relationship. Except it wasn't a relationship, not yet, maybe not ever, did he want a relationship? Yes. Yes absolutely , because he couldn't afford to lose any more pairs of handcuffs.


	14. It's not what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is what they think, of course it is.

As it turned out Greg didn't have to wait long to find out what Mycroft was thinking, the man himself brought his thoughts to find Greg. 

'My brother steals your handcuffs so you'll come to find them . Odd. Don't you think?'

Greg turned to face the man in the doorway.' It's not that odd, surely you've seen worse from him?'hoping that he had, and feeling certain that was true.

'Worse? definitely. Similar? a couple of times. Once when he was a boy. Our family dog had a favourite chew toy, an old knotted scarf of our fathers. Sherlock was desirous of Redbeards company at all times he was at home. He was a friendly dog and loved to be around people, it drove Sherlock wild with jealousy. He took the scarf at every opportunity and raced off with it, knowing the dog would follow. '

Greg glared at Mycroft and gritted his teeth, 'Are you suggesting I'm the dog in this little analogy?

'Do you feel like I am ?' Mycroft smiled in a condescending way and looked at the bottle in Greg's hand . 

' He's not a boy anymore, he can steal what he damn well likes without you psycho analysing him. Or me for that matter! ' he turned his back on Mycroft , lest he punch him , and put the aftershave bottle on the dresser

' The truth of the matter was, if he'd just called the dog, it would've come running. Redbeard would've done anything Sherlock asked, such was his trust. Sherlock never saw fit to test that trust. When Redbeard became too old to climb the stairs, Sherlock pretended to steal the scarf , but never left the room with it incase Redbeard didn't follow.'

' This is all very insightful I'm sure, but he's a grown man now' 

' A grown man who tracked down a scarf identical to the one I've told you about, and wears it nearly every day. Sentimental yes, but loyal to the last ' 

Greg didn't speak. He had a lump in his throat as he thought about the implications of the story . He felt guilty that he knew this about Sherlock and it hadn't been from him. God! Mycroft really was an interfering arse! He'd never disagree with Sherlock again. Provided they could find him. He turned to Give Mycroft a piece of his mind , but he was gone as silently as he'd appeared. Like a sodding tweed apparition.He made sure he really was alone this time and dabbed a tiny drop of the aftershave on the inside of his jacket. Clutching the handcuffs he swept back out to the living room to rejoin the group.

* * *

Peering through the glass door from the inside of Greg's office ,John watched Cheryl tossing her hair and laughing far too loudly with a couple of coppers. She was clearly flirting dramatically for effect but her intended audience was scouring cctv images. 

' And you've never shagged her?'

' Hmm? who?' Greg continued to swipe through the pictures.

'Cheryl'

'Cheryl?'

' Yeah, she's really going for it out here, are you sure that you never, y'know, had a cheeky fiddle or something?. She's very attached'

' Nah, she's just a princess who isn't used to being told no'

' Well. You do attract them don't you' 

Greg looked up, right on the tip of his tongue was the phrase' Whats that meant to mean?' but it was a tell, a huge tell. The conversation could go 'Whats that meant to mean?' 'You know what it means''Do i?' You tell me ' and on until a big reveal. Ugh. Not ready for this conversation. He said instead ' She's turned over a new leaf apparently , no longer relying on Daddy. She's off travelling in a couple of weeks, well so she says' 

'Dad paying for that?'

'Yup'

' Hold up, she's coming over . Give me something to do! She'll be on me like a tramp on chips, one last hurrah to get your attention'

' Nah mate, I think I'd like to see that'

John turned and waggled a finger at Greg ' You give me something to do right now and I won't ask you why you smell like Sherlock'

Greg blinked and handed John a couple of stills. They locked eyes for a second and Greg considered some sort of blurted confession. What came out as Cheryl swished in , was ' I smell fantastic' 

'God! you are something else. How do you put up with him John?' she clutched his elbow and wrinkled her nose. John , anticipating a major flirt attack and wanting to nip that straight in the bud, all but shouted in her face ' He smells fantastic! ' 

' You two are ...' she looked horrified ' bloody weird, I thought there was something up. there was a nearly naked woman between you in a bed and neither of you try a thing! Oh God, I was right wasn't I? you ARE gay! ' 

Both men spoke at the same time , as Greg said 'NO' John said 'Absolutely! Greg looked at him aghast.

'I knew it! I knew it wasn't me . You're both too good looking! ' Cheryl actually seemed pleased and clapped her hands together 

John took her hand earnestly 'You know this has to be a secret, it's hard for us to...be together ' 

' Oh my god, I totally understand. You should have trusted me , I wouldn't ever tell . Oh come here you ' she launched forwards and wrapped her arms round Greg's neck. He froze and stared at her open mouthed as she straightened up. "I came to let you know that it's my leaving do next week, and you're welcome to come , both of you, even if you can't be there ' she made speech marks with her fingers' together'

As she skipped merrily away, Greg regained the power of speech. 'What the hell John? People are really going to talk now!'

John looked wistful ' A very wise man once told me that people do little else. Anyhow what do you care, it isnt true is it'

'What if it was? Do you think this is how I'd choose to broadcast it'

' How are you going to tell them?'

' I wasn't planning on saying anything....' He stopped suddenly as he realised what he'd said. ' Oh. You clever little fucker. Did you learn that from Sherlock?' 

' Nope. All me' John smiled broadly 'So, ...you and my best friend, ...sitting in a tree ...smelling fantastic' 

The pair of them burst out laughing and Greg was overwhelmed with relief . Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he'd always imagined. That was the trouble with hypothetical , he couldn't factor in the reactions of people like John who were constantly surprising. That must drive Sherlock mad, they'd have to talk about it when they found him. John winked ' Hey , Mate, Honestly, it's all fine' 

'Thanks, I don't know what to say'

' Say sorry, I can't believe you fancy him over me' John looked hurt and kept it up for a good 10 seconds until he burst into the giggles again. 

' We are going to find him Greg, then I'll have to put up with the pair of you , pining over the Police Do not cross tape' 


	15. Adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has time to reflect.

Shivering in a small wooden boat had not been high on Sherlocks list of priorities for a Friday night. Somehow, that's exactly what he was doing. This morning he had looked over at the sleeping policeman (ha! he'd have to remember that for regailing Greg with his cleverness later) and been struck with such an epiphany that he hadn't even left a note. Perhaps Greg wouldn't be that happy he'd skipped out after all the love stuff the night before. Ugh, how was it that when he tried to think through it ,it seemed so sickly and beneath him, yet, here with his shirt stuck to him with dirty THames silt , it seemed iron heavy and definite in his chest. He loved Greg, he had finally got past all the huffing and puffing and told him, really told him, with tongues. Oh God had it been sweet to get him, he tried to replay the words but they were flashes, it wasnt clear, he'd been so afraid to be wrong he hadn't considered what would happen if he was right. Closing his eyes he focussed on Gregs wide open emotions, wrapping him in certainty before he'd even put a shaking hand on him . Still he thought maybe his mind was playing tricks, he'd been so used to Greg being tantalisingly close, but just out of reach, that when he got him, it was a blur. 

Watching Greg sleeping was achingly good, he just snuffled contentedly, and so Sherlock could concentrate, could look at every gunmetal strand of hair on his head. He could smell the patch of skin between his earlobe and hairline, could wonder at the short dark lashes framing his eyes. could run his finger down the collarbone peeking out of his soft t-shirt. It was really long time after the fact to be regretful, but damn if he hadn't made the wrong decision. If he'd stayed, and convinced Greg to play hooky , perhaps they would've explored the physical side of this burning attraction . He'd kissed plenty of people , male and female, and never once felt the mind stilling bliss that he'd had last night. Greg had kissed him with such honesty, it was humbling. All that time, that had been waiting on the lips of the man less than feet from him most of his detecting career. 

The light began to fade and from the cabin of the cruiser above he heard music ' Lady in Red' Good grief, this idiot was pulling out all the stops to show a girl a good time. He sighed, if he'd stayed in bed with Greg , this bloody idiot would still be serenading his ex trying to cling to a delusion that she loved him. He'd have been in the warehouse with back up (admittedly a few hours late) and not on a boat in the middle of nowhere, freezing his nipples off. Perhaps this man had taken tips from the Mycroft school of seduction, kidnap them first ask questions later. Langfords Ex husband had only run when he heard Sherlock smash a window, if it wasn't for the alarming amount of guns strapped to him, this would all be over. Sherlock was reluctant to get himself shot, despite the odds of success, he'd have to wait until Mr "I'm playing our song Darling" dozed off, or get pneumonia, whichever came first. 


	16. What would Sherlock do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainstorming and an old friend

'Look, it's getting dark! We know the ex husband had keys to the warehouse, but there are no further leads. The tip off can only have come from Sherlock, although, good luck ever getting into that phone to confirm it' Greg waggled his finger at the phone on his desk. The phone itself suddenly let out an obscene noise "aaah' 

John ,Greg and Sally looked at each other and then the phone as the screen flashed on. 'It's Irene Adlers tone, but.." John looked annoyed with himself and picked the phone up to look at the screen . **Rough Stuff.Knife play , weaponry , edging. Specialist. Bit beyond my remit. x**

Greg could feel his ears pinking and a nasty jealous feeling fizzing under his skin. 'I thought she was dead?' He looked at John and tried to keep his voice even. ' John?'

'Hey! Don't look at me, I thought she was. Sneaky bastard has so many secrets, who knows anything for certain' 

Greg felt sick, and all the hope he'd been gathering throughout the day ,left him in an instant. Who did know? With Sherlock next to him in bed last night, he would've said he did. That the biggest secret was the magnetic pull between them. That was ridiculous though wasn't it, Sherlock was still Sherlock, a great lanky madman who fucked off God Knows where without a coat. Defeated he sat down at his desk, clutching the phone as it sighed again in his hand **Months of nothing, and this is all you want? I'm wounded x** A tiny bit of the hope came back as he showed the screen to the others. 

' He asked her about Carters proclivities, She asked her contacts , theres your answer. Bit more serious than we thought, Langfords status as his ex will only protect her until he runs out of patience, ' Sally screwed up her face ' It's always the bloody quiet ones isn't it!' Noticing the others were silent she looked at them quizzically 'What?'

'How do you know thats not a shopping list from sherlock?'

' Because Guv, contrary to popular belief, I'm not an idiot, and even I know that pain specialists aren't his thing'...To be fair, I'm not certain he has a thing'

John giggled.Sally shot him a glare . 'HEY! he's definitely got a thing!He almost whipped it out in Buckingham palace'

'Tell me more Doctor, does he need his magnifying glass or can we deduce from his height and the size of his feet ...'

'SERGEANT DONOVAN ENOUGH!'

'Sorry Guv, Yes Guv'

'May I remind you that we are now looking for Three people a kidnapper who is possibly armed and one perhaps two victims, considering we don't know the circumstances in which Sherlock Holmes would leave his precious coat and phone'

'Guv I...'

'I don't want to hear it Donovan. Get on to plod and see if they got anywhere with scene enquiries'

'Yes Guv', straight away Guv' Sally hurried out of the office.

' John waited until she was out of earshot ' WE will find him Greg, that was my fault, you know I can't stop laughing when I should'

' I know John, I just, I'm not doing well, now I've allowed myself to hope, I should've stayed cynical and objective, now I feel very weak indeed'

'It's not weak to care about someone'

'It is if it affects my ability to do my job'

' Whatever Mycroft! ' John raised his eyebrows at Greg 

'Mycroft!'

'Yeah you know, 'Caring is not an advantage' and all that gubbins'

'No. Actual Mycroft, coming this way'

' OH GOD , how does he do that?, I'm checking my entire worldly possessions for bugs'


	17. Boat trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey down the Thames.

'This is ridiculous' grumbled John as he was manhandled into a hi vis lifejacket.

'I'm sorry Sir, but if you were to fall overboard..."

'I am not going to fall overboard! ' he pouted like a petulant toddler as a member of Mycrofts security detail tightened the straps. 

' Doctor Watson, you're wasting time with arguing and the light is leaving us rapidly' Mycroft raised an immaculate eyebrow.

John was having none of it, he puffed out his chest . ' Him ' he pointed at the tall man who had helped with the offending lifejacket, handsome, rugged and definitely special forces, ' .. probably not...' he paused' ...but you , you I could definitely take in a fight' 

THe Elder Holmes rolled his eyes ' When you've quite finished posturing, theres also the tide to consider' 

John sat with a thump at the back of the speedboat, trying to cross his arms, but finding the lifejacket restrictive. He wrapped his hands around his forearms in defiance and looked at a point in the distance ' Go ahead, who's stopping you' he grumbled.

As the boat took off the speed took Johns breath away, the wind was cold and John was actually quite glad of the buoyancy aid, he'd be damned if he'd let Mycroft know though, so he grinned and looked over at him trying desperately to keep his hair from blowing out of place. Ha! Sherlock would love this, let's hope he was in a fit state to appreciate it when they found him.

' Tell me again why I'm here and Greg isn't , you know how it is between them'

Mycroft showed his discomfort at shouting by gesturing that they shouldn't speak. The wind whipped the Thames in a fine mist over them and he wiped his face.

' Oh no you don't, You never do anything without a reason, Why have you left Greg behind?'

' Firstly Doctor, I have not left anyone behind, he will be meeting us at the rendezvous by car'

'That will take at least 20 minutes, if not more ,than we will?'

' Yes, I'm well aware of the timescales involved.'

'This is still a police investigation, and he is the lead officer'

' Mycroft smirked' Do you really think thats why the Inspector wants to see my brother? We have only our thoughts on the subject to go by currently. Sherlock is a variable that you can never take into account, he may react badly to being deduced in such a manner'

' Funny ,thats what Sherlock says about me'

'' Yes, I can see that. In many ways you are completely obvious in all your choices. but..., and this you should cherish, because I will never say it again, you are one of the most consistently underestimated men I have ever met'

'I don't know if I should thank you or punch you in the throat'

' Neither is necessary I assure you'

' Well, I think you're wrong to keep Greg at arms length, he would do anything for Sherlock. I love him, you know I love him. I would give my life for his...'

'And he would do the same for you, I doubt if I am even in the same wing of his mind palace'

'as I was saying, I love him, but Greg Lestrade gave him complete trust when he didn't deserve it, before I knew him, when everyone else thought he was a waste of space'

' Do you include me in that?'

' Only you know what your relationship with him was at that time'

Mycroft looked away, and appeared to swallow a few times. When he composed himself he looked John in the eye, his own a cold steel ' I am well aware that the Detective Inspector saw something in my brother that kept Sherlock alive, if we are truthful, I know how highly he has been in his regard, until the other day, I did not notice there was perhaps, a bit more to it than even I realised' 

'So you kept him away why?'

' If Sherlock does wish to embark on 'something' with Gregory Lestrade, do you think he would be comfortable being 'rescued' by him?' 

John looked at Mycrofts face for a flicker of amusement or cynicism , he found none and was struck with the knowledge that this really was out of brotherly concern . He may be frequently underestimated, but on this occasion he had underestimated Mycroft.


	18. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Sally make their way to the rendezvous.

'Tell me again how we know where they are?'

'Tip off Donovan, Im sure I said that already' Greg looked out of the window at the grey buildings, hoping his voice was even.

' You did Sir, I'm just trying to reconcile a vague tip off with you and me in a car and not delegating a local plod to investigate first'

' Do you have somewhere you'd rather be Sargeant?'

' Not at all Sir, I don't even like my house, It's not like I'd like to see the inside of it every now and then' sarcasm dripped from her every word and she huffed as she slowed at the traffic lights.

The silence between them made the sound of the cars indicator louder and Greg sank in his seat wondering what on earth would happen when they got to the rendezvous point. He should tell her something, he trusted her to drive him when he didn't trust himself. The only thing that was different to every other day was that now it was real, now there was something, or rather someone to lose. Of course that had always been the case, but it was tickling the edge of his mind that he'd let his guard down and it would all come crashing around his ears. People Sherlock considered important knew, they seemed to be accepting of whatever the hell was between him and the detective. That was a relief, but also terrifying, once again he thought of the implications of having to out himself and sherlock at work. Would it lose him his position?, would it lose Sherlock credibility, it shouldn't, of course it shouldn't , but he'd seen it before in his time at Scotland Yard. Due to the secretive nature of homosexuality, it was seen as a weakness ,a pressure point, if you hid it but people knew, you were a liar, if you wore a rainbow t shirt you either became a 'spokesperson' or were rubbing it in everyones face. The tapping on the roof of the car alerted Greg to the rain, bloody Hell, the consulting idiot didn't have a coat, it was raining, dark and the fool was swanning about in his expensive shirt sleeves. 

' The Belstaffs in the boot Guv' 

Greg whipped his head to look at Sally, she was pointedly looking at the traffic and turning on the windscreen wipers.For a second he wondered if he'd spoken outloud 'Yeah, good thinking Donovan'

' Well, it's the least I can do I suppose. '

' For Sherlock? I thought you didn't get on?'

' Don't get me wrong Guv, I think he's an arrogant swine. But not once has he ever treated me any differently because I'm a woman, this job is tough and I either get treated like a bitch on wheels or a fragile princess. Honestly, I'm probably the first one, but he treats me like an equal, a feeble minded equal, but gender doesn't come into it.He's ahead of his time'

Greg shifted his whole upper body toward her, speechless.

'If you tell him, I'll poison your coffee"

He laughed and then stopped abruptly, 'Hang on, Do I treat you like a bitch or a princess?'

' Bit of both,... but ...thats quite flattering sometimes. '

They both laughed then, and Sally smiled ' So lets rescue the damsel, bang up the bad guy and get the swanky coat on the swanky owner . Then, I'm off for a beer, its going to be a long night'

* * *


	19. Messing about on the river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will any of them make it in time? Probably

From the sound of the shouting from the cabin above, Sherlock was going to have to make a decision sharpish. Carter was obviously losing patience with Lydia Langford, and he seemed unaffected by her pleading. So then, he was going to stop with the gentle approach, the 'We love each other Darling, see this nice boat I've brought you to' and had ditched it in favour of 'If you aren't mine then you wont be anyone else's' this was dangerous and could get worse any second.

Sherlock looked around him and found the small boats oars tucked under the seat. Better than nothing, lets hope the guns were empty.

* * *

'Sir, thats the boat ahead'

'Okay Lucien, cut the engine'

John looked at the man that had strapped him into his life jacket, he didn't look like a Lucien. He looked like a 'Guy' or a 'Jack' or a 'James' but it probably wasn't his real name. Mycroft looked like a Mycroft, all pinch faced and condescending , except now as they heard sound of fighting and shouting coming across the water, he looked more human than John had ever seem him.John felt guilty then, Sherlock really did seem to dislike his brother and Mycroft bore it admirably.

* * *

' Who the FUCK are you?' 

' Put the knife down, and I promise I'll let the authorities know you came in quietly'

'Don't worry Ms Langford, the police are on their way, you're doing very well. Well, you could cry less actually' Lydia Langford wailed even louder and Carter spun to face her

'SHUT UP! FUCKING HELL! CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP'

Sherlock inched forward through the cabin clutching a boat oar,he'd been lucky to slip in unnoticed, and if he could just get one more..

Carter noticed. 'STOP FUCKING MOVING!' 

'Fair enough, but we do need to wrap this up. It's late, cold and the police will be here very shortly, they're probably out there right now'

'OH really, well if thats the case what are you doing in here on your fucking tod?'

' I'm concerned for ms Langfords safety, and you seem to have moved on from torturing her with Lady in Red'

Carter looked shaken and lowered the knife ' It was our song, she says she doesn't remember'

' Frankly I'd forget that myself, dreadful dirge'

'it is a BEAUTIFUL song, a classic. It was OURS!' he gripped the knife with new ferocity and brandished it towards Lydia 'You are MINE'

Sherlock moved forward and struck Carter with the oar, forcing him to drop the knife with a clatter. Carter in the struggle that followed, found his way to another weapon and whipped a handgun out of his combat trousers.

' Get out! out on deck, it's too dangerous to fire this here'

'Come now, theres no need to fire it at all'

' Yes there FUCKING is! YOU ARE GETTING IN OUR WAY!'

Sherlock swallowed and moved toward the cabin door, brilliant, he should definitely have thought this through.

'Open it,...Slowly..thats good now hand in the air, don't try and go for the door I can still shoot through it.

Sherlock calculated the odds of dodging a bullet whilst slamming the door behind him, they weren't good. As they stepped through onto the deck of the cruiser, Sherlock looked down at the little boat and wondered if he'd fall in it when shot.Carter turned to the cabin and spoke to Lydia'Don't worry Darling, I'll be back soon' Sherlock rolled his eyes, the man really was deluded, she wasn't going to soften yet he was still flogging that particular horse.

'Right, get closer to the edge,I've got to get back to...'

A thump startled Sherlock and he stood with his blood pumping in his ears, as he turned slowly he saw Carter slumped on the deck.Crouching he looked around frantically when a floodlight and a voice he recognised boomed out across the water ' Sherlock Holmes, messing about in boats does not become you'

As the luxury river speeder approached he saw three figures, Mycroft, one of his guards and John Watson beaming from ear to ear waving a Gun with a silencer on it in a Hello.

' Hello brother dearest , John, Tarquin the destroyer. As it turns out, I'm remarkably pleased to see you. Enjoy it while it lasts Mycroft. John would you come and check our kidnap victim, I think she's unharmed but she may have lost her voice screeching' 

The speeder drew up alongside and John smiled fondly ' You bloody idiot, give me a hand , I find my movement restricted in this neon nightmare', he patted the jacket and chuckled.


	20. A bump in the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally does some deducing of her own

Gregs phone rang 'It's John' he put the phone on speakerphone, then winced slightly when he realised he didn't know what John was going to say, and if it would drop him in it. 

_'Greg?'_

'Hello John, you're on speaker'

_'Right. Incase I swear? is your Mum with you??'_

'Hello Dr Watson, not even close , it's Sergeant Donovan here'

_'Hello Donovan, not a fan of swearing ?'_

' Big fan actually, not really sure why he's worried!

' Yes yes, all good. Anyhow, John Whats going on have you found h...them?'Greg felt a flush of embarrassment rise up his throat.

 _' Yes we've got him, I'm afraid he's been shot though, so I've called an ambulance'_ in the background they heard some shouting _' Sorry Greg, got to go, might want some extra plod though, let Langfords family know she's OK just shaken. See you when you get here'_

John hung up and Greg stared at the phone, they got him, but he was shot. An Ambulance was coming. Sherlock was shot, bad enough to require hospitalisation, he felt sick. 

' Are you listening to me Guv?, the sat nav says right but the road is closed. What shall I do?'

Greg looked at her ashen faced, 'Backup, we should call for local Backup'

'Right, so where do I drive?' moments passed and Sally pulled the car over ' Guv are you OK? you look bloody awful' he broke into a sweat.'OUT! Open the door Guv. ...GREG! OPEN THE DOOR ' 

He looked at her bleary eyed and fumbled for the door handle, as he did he vomited onto the side of the road.

* * *

Greg leaned against the building smoking , in the background he heard Donovan arrange a local PC to meet them and got alternative directions. Mycroft was right about caring, it had left him at a considerable disadvantage, he tried to work out when he had lost control of the situation, but if he was honest it was years ago and he had just ignored it.He was ashamed of the way he had reacted and had no idea what to say to Sally , he felt lucky she was so matter of fact about everything.She had made him get out of the car, given him some water and found his secret stash of fags, he wasn't sure if he was transparent or if she was a great copper, either way, he was glad it was her with him now.

'Alright?' she looked at him concerned. He nodded and stubbed his fag out.

' We're only minutes away, the other roads flooded, which is how the boat managed to get so far down the Thames without grounding, high tide' they heard the sound of sirens and saw the blue lights of the ambulance flashing against the overhead clouds. 'Fantastic! I just get directions and we get an escort anyway, jump in'

Greg wasn't sure he felt any better at all, he wasn't certain he could watch Sherlock being stretchered away without having a coronary himself.

* * *

The ambulance approached the river bank and through the wipers they saw the vehicle stop and the paramedics jump out. The radio in Sally's car let them know the local backup was just behind them. A paramedic came to the back of the ambulance lowered the ramp and got an oxygen tank out , Greg got out of the passenger side and slowly followed the frantic team down to the waters edge. He could see the cluster of boats and the figures dashing about, but couldn't make anyone out.

At the front of the deck was a tall figure his heart stopped and he rushed forward , only to stop when the man stepped into the headlights and it wasn't Sherlock. A paramedic walked past with an arm and a shock blanket around Lydia Langford, she was crying, and Greg remembered he was DI Lestrade, and not heartsick of the yard. 'Miss Langford?'

'Oh Thank you! Thank you! I thought I was going to die, I thought he was going to kill me!' she threw herself into Greg's arms still sobbing

' Well you're Ok now, lets get you in the warm ' he patted her on the back and manoeuvred her towards the back of the ambulance.

* * *

After a few minutes Sally appeared at Gregs elbow, 'Guv I've volunteered to drive Lydia back to London. They're going to need the ambulance for Carter'

'Carter?' 

' Yes, Carter. What with him being shot.... Dr Watson called and told us he was shot, and you were...unwell'

'Yes.I remember that Sally , thank you' 

' Who did you think was shot?...Oh'

Greg clenched his jaw and looked away.

' You'll need this then ' he turned to look at her and she handed him the bundled Belstaff. As their eyes met, her fond look took him by surprise. ' I'm not a complete idiot, I'm sure I've told you before' 

He took the coat ' Will you..Do you need to tell..'

'HA! I'm not an idiot, but it's not my fault if other people are unobservant Guv, I think they'll stay that way for a few years yet. Anyway, whose business is it?'

He smiled , once again grateful that he was with Sally at the scene. As Carter was wheeled past on a gurney he shouted to her retreating figure ' FULL statements Sergeant!'

'COUNT ON IT GUV!' She shouted cheerily back

Walking away she smirked to herself ' DI Silver Fox ' . She looked up at the sound of the local PCs came running along the path ' OI! YOU TWO! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I CALLED YOU TWENTY MINUTES AGO!" They looked terrified, oh, this was a good day.


	21. Riverbank confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg manages to get Sherlocks coat to it's owner

Greg walked toward the waters edge, he heard a very familiar baritone arguing like his life depended on it. Something about a life jacket, he couldn't quite make it out. 

' Greg! over here !' John Watson bounded up the bank towards him. ' Well, this is a different way to spend an evening isn't it '

'Not really John, no'

John blurted a laugh and smiled widely ' Yeah, now you come to mention it!' Greg smiled back, thankfully all had ended well. 'Whats that mate?' Greg looked down at the bundle in his arms.

'Its Sherlocks Coat, she thought he might want it'

'Who did?'

'Donovan, ...don't tell him, she'll kill me'

'Donovan? Bloody Hell. Mind you, he ...he sort of likes her'

'He does?'

' Yeah, can't you tell?

'I guess not' Greg searched his memories for times Sherlock hadn't verbally ripped Sally to pieces, but couldn't find one.'He gives her a hard time,like.. all the time?'

' Yeah, he thinks she could be better, he's trying to make her up her game in his own ridiculous way'

' So what, he's vile to her to make her a better copper?'

'Sort of'

' So, hang on, does this mean he likes Anderson too?'

'Oh God no!, He hates Anderson' he burst into giggles again.

* * *

'John! JOHN!' Sherlock shouted for his partner and batted the life jacket back at Lucien.'ABSOLUTELY NOT!' Lucien didn't look like a man that was going to give up, so Sherlock decided a stalling tactic would do instead. ' Just HOLD ON , I need to talk to John' He leapt from the boat deck up onto the bank and made his way toward the headlights.

By the shapes silhouetted he could see that John was talking to someone , as he got closer he recognised the strong shoulders of DI Lestrade with his back to him. Oh dear dear me, this was , what was this? He couldn't think, his breathing caught and he struggled to focus. He stopped just to the side of the pair and found he didn't trust himself to speak . AS luck would have it John spoke for him.

'Sherlock! How come Lucien , if that is his real name, hasn't forced you into one of these bloody jackets?'

'I..'

'Vanity is it? because Greg here has brought your cloak of invisibility, and if you wear it at the same time maybe they will cancel each other out'

'Thank you Greg'

' You're Welcome'

' I was getting cold without it'

'I thought you might be'

'I was, thank you'

John rolled his eyes, 'Jesus Christ ' he muttered ' So Greg if you want my life jacket, you and Sherlock can go back in the speedboat and I'll catch a lift with Mycroft'

Greg looked at John ' What? Why?'

' Because that foxy assistant has rocked up with the limo, and I think she might be due another attempt to ask her out, and if I stay around here much longer, I'm going to feel like a green hairy fruit'

'Kiwi?' Sherlock looked puzzled.

' No Sherlock, not a kiwi . A gooseberry, a third wheel, a cock block, oh forget it, just wait till I'm out of sight before you snog him OK?'

Sherlock looked mortified' John! I..I..I don't know what to say'

' Say thank you John for saving my life and approving of my bloke, ...you do want to be his bloke don't you Greg?

John looked expectantly at Greg and Sherlock held his breath.' I do' whispered Greg.

'You do?Even after I ran off'

' Especially after you ran off, you are a reckless madman but you're my reckless madman, and I don't want another second of not knowing what we are'

' We're everything Greg, you..You are everything' Sherlock stepped closer to Greg and touched his finger tips to the older mans jaw.

' Oh WHOA, What did I say about snogging and me not being here, here take my jacket'John hurried out of the orange lifejacket.


	22. Boats can be big or small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are boats and there are boats.Greg and Sherlock finally get some time.

The wind created by the speed they travelled, whipped up into Sherlocks hair, he had been staring at the deck for several minutes, trying to deal with the riot of emotion currently breaking out in his chest. Opposite, the DI sat ruggedly handsome and glistening in spray from the Thames. After all the declarations, and the agreement that yes, they did want each other, equally much, at the same time ,things were now almost unbearably teenage. Sherlock felt his neck prickle when he caught Gregs eye, he had thrown himself at the mans mercy and really left himself nowhere to go, no mystery at all. He chewed his lip and looked up through his fringe. Greg was smiling at him , a definite warm thing, Sherlock lost his breath. 'COLD?'

'IT IS ,... YES"

'NO. NO, I MEANT YOU, ARE YOU COLD?'

Greg beamed' FUCKING FREEZING"

'GOOD" Sherlock grinned back

'GOOD?' 

'YES, I WAS THINKING YOU COULD...'at that minute the engine cut and the boat glided on through a gap in two barges. Sherlock winced that he had been shouting. He looked sheepishly at Greg and they both laughed.

Lucien cleared his throat, 'Excuse me gentlemen , we're here'

* * *

The two men looked at where they had travelled to, Greg somewhat confused, he had expected to be near a landmark, or somewhere he could get a cab, but instead they were slowly pulling up to a large boxy houseboat, similar to the ones he knew were moored in Chelsea, but much larger and very ordinary on the outside. Warm light skittered across the water from the portholes and he looked over to confirm his own confusion with his, his, whatever the hell Sherlock was now.

Sherlock looked momentarily dumbfounded and was calling someone on the phone .'Brother?,What is the mea...' Sherlock stayed silent for a while.'Oh...I see...That's ...rather 

Lucien secured the Boats together and hopped aboard the houseboat to drop a boarding gang plank.Greg again looked at Sherlock for confirmation. The Detective nodded minutely.So on the clambered."Anything else Sir?'

'No Lucien , I think we'll have everything we need'

'Yes Sir, Thank you Sirs, Goodnight, see you at 9am'he hopped back onto the speeder and sped off towards the lights of the city. 

Greg found he was actually frightened of asking what exactly was going on, and Sherlock seemed to have gone very quiet indeed. He opened the door and walked though into the main living area, Greg followed him, hoping nasty surprises were over for the day. In the corner of the incredibly luxurious space, was a log burner with a blaze already going, if there wasn't a member of Mycrofts staff still onboard, then they hadn't long left. In a freestanding ice-bucket was a bottle of Bollinger, and two bottles of Greg's favourite beer.There were two neatly pressed pairs of pyjamas with towelling robes and navy suede slippers, it was a goddamn floating spa day, what the hell sort of houseboat was this? Assignation on Thames? 

Sherlocks phone buzzed' **Downstairs is a fully functional ensuite . The Galley is fully stocked . My compliments . M**

''What does he say?' on seeing Sherlocks face Gregrolled his eys, 'OH COME ON! you know I'm not the idiot you accuse me of being, Mycroft, What did he say?'

'He, the galley is full, there's a...he thought we may want neutral ground,with no onlookers' 

''Onlookers?'

'Neighbours, Christ, do you have to make this so hard!'

Greg looked thoughtful at Sherlocks exasperated outburst and took a step toward him. Sherlock was sure that the fluttering in his chest was the start of a panic attack or heart attack or some other sort of attack, It was going to be exhausting if it was like this every time things got interesting. He laughed nervously, Greg raised an eyebrow.

' I'm sorry, ..I can't get over it. I have no idea why this should make me feel so ridiculous'

'Because, you beautiful boy ,if you are deducing what I'm thinking , this is quite the case, and i'm going to give it my full, undivided attention'

Sherlock gaped at Greg undoing his tie and top button, he unclipped the lifejacket and threw it towards the door. 'Here let me ' the DI unclipped Sherlocks life jacket and slid it off his shoulders.

'You must be cold, I know I am. Lets get the wood-burner stoked up and get warmed up, and , thats something else I can help with, if , you are amenable' Sherlock nodded. Greg cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him slowly and softly.Sherlocks eyes fluttered closed and he marvelled at the coldness of Gregs face in comparison to the heat of his tongue, confidently licking into his mouth

' You've been smoking' he mumbled against Gregs neck 

' Patches weren't cutting it, You know how it is'

'I do. I thought i would want one now, but the only thing I want to breathe in is this bit of skin by your clavicle. You smell like ...mmmm...like mine, finally'

Greg pulled back and looked very seriously at him, 'I am yours, to do with as you will. I wish I had a say in the matter, but tonight proved to me that resistance is futile. ' 

' Don't resist me, I wouldn't survive it a second time ' The detectives eyes welled and his neck flushed ' GOD! this is so ridiculous. I am beyond help'

' 'Thank God you are! I was gutted when I woke up alone'

Sherlock hung his head, 'I'm sorry, I can't promise it won't happen again'

' Well, with any luck it won't happen here unless you swim ' he leaned in for another kiss, then paused 'Sherlock?"

'Mmmm?'

' Don't swim'


	23. All Mod Cons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The houseboat does the trick

The logs crackled happily on the little fire, a little pop every now and then to remind the men that it was a living thing glowing in the corner of the room. It popped and crackled for all it's might, neither of them took a blind bit of notice. Sherlock was sprawled along the sofa with Greg ,shirt buttons open, lying atop him.The Detective had one shoe on , and his sock clad other foot hooked around the DI's calf possessively, he had no idea how long they had been in that position, just that every time he felt he should move , Greg grumbled his dissent, and pressed his warm chest against Sherlocks until he couldn't think straight. It was glorious, he swept his hand under the back of the open shirt and mapped the strong muscles he found there, there could never be enough of this, and as such he was unwilling to do anything to break them apart. The smell of dank old boat and perspiration on him wasn't putting Greg off in the slightest, but Sherlock still thought he could improve things with a shower.

'..mmf..mm..going to need to wash'

The DI pulled back with a slow blink , completely blissed out, his lips and cheeks pink and the front of his hair sticking up like he was a small boy roused too early for school .He smiled widely and ,saying nothing, scanned Sherlocks face with such a fond expression that the Detective choked up. He was never going to be used to it, this open adoration, he looked away embarrassed. 'Hey' Greg reached out and held Sherlocks jaw, ' Let me look at you, just look at you, I'm allowed to and I cannot get enough of this feeling' 

They stared at each other intensely , 'Oh God Sherlock I do NOT even care that you smell like a homeless person' 

Greg found himself pitched onto the floor as Sherlock leapt up and raced off down the stairs to the shower.As he rolled about on the floor laughing and rubbing the back of his head where it had landed with a crack, it struck him how happy he was, even with a lump on his skull. There came a sudden rush of footsteps and he found himself looking up at 6ft of mostly naked Detective looming over him in a pair of obscenely tight black pants.All the breath left his lungs , 'Sher..Sher..'

' Shower?' the Detective offered with an innocent expression .'I note that its more of a room than a cubicle, we would save on water, ...Although if you don't want...' he faltered .

'I do!' blurted Greg. 'I really, really do'

The answering smile was blinding ' Good' Sherlock purred , and turned to walk away dropping his pants to the floor with a quick movement and flicking them back at Greg with his foot as he walked off downstairs. What a fantastic view, Greg marvelled at the long lean limbs and frankly, sky high arse, how the hell had he managed to convince himself that he was immune to that arse. Not a scrap of fat anywhere on him, he was so strong and masculine and walked like a damn panther, a bubble of arousal fizzed up through his pelvis and he started to imagine sliding up against Sherlock in the shower. His head dropped back onto he floor, and he cracked it in the same spot with a wince. Getting to his feet gingerly ,and in his haste tripping over Sherlocks abandoned pants, he stumbled towards the stairs ' Bloody Hell Greg, I hope there's only you coming down here, sounds like you've got back up with you' 

Greg smirked 'Oh no, just me. There will be no sharing, not now not ever' he stepped down the wooden staircase marvelling at the wooden panels and finally the completely naked Detective , who chucked him a towel and winked .

* * *

Greg stood with his eyes closed as Sherlock reverently swept soap across the planes of his chest , every now and then he murmured 'mine' . It became clear that he would not be stopped from this ritual so Greg stood completely still under the warm jets of water . The large long fingered hands pressed against his skin, it wasn't a chore and Sherlock seemed to be deep in some sort of trance.

Sherlock dropped to his knees and buried his face in the DI's crotch, a move Greg had not foreseen and he almost slipped over 'JEEESUS!' 

' I want to know how you taste, theres only so much data I can collect with my other senses' he licked his lips and looked up through his wet fringe with imploring eyes.

Greg nodded mutely and wondered what the hell he could do to stop this being embarrassingly quick. As he felt the first tentative touches of Sherlocks tongue, he dropped his already bruised head back and whimpered 'Paperwork, mountains and mountains ...of...OH...Paper..Paperwork'


	24. A Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever this is, its going to bloody well work.

Greg's breath stuttered out and he lay on his back looking at the ceiling of the bedroom . Was it a bedroom? or a cabin. The faint rocking motion reminded him they were on a houseboat , which was entirely pleasant actually. Beside him lay Sherlock face planted into the pillow and breathing slowly, not quite asleep, but not fully awake either. The DI struggled with his face, it seemed to want to grin and grimace at the same time and his eyes felt wet at the corners, until finally a tear broke free and bolted down to his ear. Once the floodgates were opened , the tears came inconveniently fast and he struggled to remain silent. He clasped his hands over his face and shook with the effort of containing his emotions.

Roused from his sleeping limbo, Sherlock sat bolt upright and twisted towards his bedmate with concern crumpling his face 'What ...' ,he swallowed audibly ,and Greg knew he should take his hands away from his eyes, but he was mortified, the crying had come from nowhere and he felt like he did as a boy when he was sent to think about his actions, but only worked himself up more because he couldn't explain them.

Sherlock rose from the bed and his voice cracked ' I've disappointed you' 

That spurred action in the older man and he decided to get over his embarrassment and face whatever was happening head on . ' No, God no, I..I..I don't know what the fuck is going on, I cant explain this, but it's not disappointment, far from it' he sat up on the edge of the bed and hung his head.'Honestly? I think I'm..overwhelmed' he started to laugh bitterly .

'I'll make a note to steer clear of fellatio from now on , will that help?' 

'Don't you bloody dare! ' Greg looked at Sherlock , hoping he wouldn't see judgement and once again surprised by the sheer raw emotion in the other mans eyes. 'I don't know how this is going to work, but I'm going to bloody well make it, at the risk of repeating myself I love you Sherlock, Christ , I really bloody love you, ..it makes me terrified , but I'll fight to the death to keep this, I feel like ringing everyone I've ever been with and apologising for saying I loved them, because I clearly didn't know what it meant'

' OK'

'OK?'

'Yes, OK. Because I'd quite like to do some things now that would make me feel used and dirty if you didn't love me'

Greg laughed and then caught Sherlocks heated gaze and gulped , he smiled so hard his cheeks threatened to obscure his vision ' What, um, What sort of ..things'

' Absolutely reprehensible, down right depraved things '

'More than the tongue and finger thing you did in the shower' Greg felt blood rush to his groin.

' Well' Sherlock chewed his lip and looked coyly over ' I have to start slowly, theres a list I need to be getting on with , and I've had years to compile it '

Greg shifted himself back on the bed as Sherlock stalked over , his eyes glittering with possibility. 

Once again the DI felt an inexplicable emotion, he wanted to laugh, but aware that such a thing would spoil the mood held it in and felt like a boy again, this time at the side of a rollercoaster, bursting with want and apprehensive at the same time, No one had ever made him feel like this, he would have to stop saying it out loud, but he felt like running to the deck and shouting at the top of his lungs for all of London to hear . 'He's mine, he's bloody mine' 

' You realise you said that aloud Detective Inspector'

' Oh God, Sorry' 

' It's no less true for you having said it'

The self assured panther that slinked up towards him was completely at odds with the awkward gangly young junkie he had first met and grabbed by the collar when he twisted to run from a crime scene. ' You're going to be the death of me Sherlock Holmes, but what a fantastic way to go'

' If you expire at any point, I'll resuscitate you and do it all over again. This list isn't going to complete itself'

'Blimey'

* * *

Sally Donovan pecked out angrily at her keyboard, what was the point of an admin department if she had to type out her own damn reports. She always had to type her reports, but damnit there were people in the building who enjoyed this sort of thing, tap tap tap , where does the stupid apostrophe go? How many Ps in Perp-e-trat-or ? PerPPatraitor? STUPID CAPSLOCK. She shoved the keyboard back across the desk and huffed. When she raised her head she saw her boss, who had been unavoidably awol for a week sauntering in through the double doors at the entrance to their floor. A rush of pride and jealousy washed over her as she saw him stifling a grin as he walked over to her desk sheepishly .'Donovan' he tipped his head in greeting and moved towards his office . Frantically she saved her work and scrambled to get out from her desk and follow him.

' Good Morning Guv! ' she called out brightly, and watched as he hung his coat turned on his computer and resolutely avoided any eye contact. ' Nice break?'

Greg knew he would have to address this head on, and also ascertain the full extent of his teams knowledge of the nature of his relationship with Sherlock. When he lifted his head in her direction, he knew his stalling would not put her off and he wasn't in the mood for interrogation.

What happened instead was that she wolf whistled and looked impressed ' So, genius at everything then ?' 

' Yup' he stifled a laugh , but found it harder to contain than usual , so it blurted out. 

' UGH, I am burning up with envy right now. You aren't going to start getting boners at crime scenes now are you?'

' Sergeant! I will remind you I am still your superior officer ' 

'Yes Guv, Sorry Guv' she looked stricken and well aware that she may have crossed a boundary .

' Don't you have some work to be getting on with?'

' I do, I was just finishing my reports actually, I'll go, ...and...um finish those then. ' she turned towards the door , and called back over her shoulder ' I might not always say the right thing , but , I'm pleased for you, you look happier than you've ever looked since I've worked here' 

'Thank you, ...it's appreciated Sally'

' And properly shagged...'

' DONOVAN!'

' Yes Guv, Sorry Guv, I'd like to say it won't happen again Guv but we both know it will' she bolted from the office and he dropped his head on the desk 

A buzz from his phone alerted him to an incoming text 

**How do you feel about foodstuffs? SH**

**Specifically ginger SH**

**I could try it first SH**

Greg grinned at the phone, this was his life now. He was still himself, Sherlock was still mad , but together they were something approaching perfection.

**Where do you keep your nicotine patches? SH**

**On my arm , buy your own GL**

**Unfair. What's mine is yours SH**

**Middle drawer dresser GL**

From the silence Greg imagined Sherlock racing to the dresser and he smiled to himself.He opened his emails and groaned at the amount he had to get through. 

**Does your right hand neighbour have a heart condition? SH**

**What? Why? GL**

**No reason SH**

**Seriously. What are you doing? She's an old lady GL**

**So is Mrs Hudson SH**

**Mrs H is a saint GL**

**She is. She also doesn't have a problem with nudity SH**

**WTF ! GL**

**Perhaps you should come back and calm her down SH**

Greg laughed and shook his head fondly 

**Nice try. I'll see you later. GL**

**UGH SH**

Greg picked up the phone and buzzed Sally Donovan _'Guv?'_

' Maybe' he put the phone down and started reading his emails to the sound of her distant laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if you have any thoughts, this is my first proper fic and there are more to come let me know what , if anything I did right and what you think I could improve. 
> 
> I wish you tea and scones , Have a lovely day


End file.
